


More Than Anticipated

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Cigarettes, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die leaves the others behind to take care of his more carnal needs. Only, he doesn't anticipate being followed and everything changing in the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Anticipated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racabaca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=racabaca).



> For Racabaca, who requested this pairing a LONNNGGG time ago. Prompts: Die + diesel-powered dildo.  
> Song: "Can you feel me" by Se7en, Dir en grey - Blitz 5 Days - Disk 3

Die slipped away from all the hubbub relatively unnoticed - or so he thought. He took his time, making his way across the small German town on foot. The street-lights cast an eerie glow across the wet pavement. Fog adorned the surrounding air, forcing Die to squint in order to even see where he was going.

In reality, he didn't actually know exactly where he was heading, but he was told it'd be easy to find. He sighed softly as he paused to examine a street sign, making a somewhat desperate attempt to actually understand it. He turned down the small street, following it until it dead-ended into a small complex.

The only sign adorning the three-story building was indecipherable to him, as he didn't know German at all. The way the letters curved look vaguely like the man he'd spoken with earlier had described, so he pressed the small silver buzzer beside the sign and waited.

A few minutes passed and just as he was about to try again, the door clicked open. He reached out and grasped the handle, slipping inside and hurrying up the stairs to the second floor. He counted the doors and stopped on the fourth one down. The words engraved on the frosted glass door were in English, providing Die with at least something he could vaguely understand. _Expressions Inc._

He smiled as he pushed the door open and walked in, stuffing his hands into his pockets and standing awkwardly in front of the reception desk until a tall blonde woman in what appeared to be a PVC suit walked up to the desk and seated herself behind the counter.

She spoke to him and he stared at her, suddenly afraid that he had no way of actually communicating his desires to her. He fidgeted nervously and shook his head, attempting to speak to her in English. "I... do not understand." He held out the paper the man had provided him with and pointed at it with his other hand. "This?"

The woman smiled at him and nodded, writing down something on the paper and handing it back to him. _$134 American Dollars_

Die stared down at the amount and swallowed hard. 'Is it even worth it? Maybe I'm aiming too high here. After all, I'm just looking to get laid without anyone finding out.' He sighed and fished the money out, carefully counting it as he set it out on the counter in front of her. 'This had better be the best damn fuck I've ever had.'

The woman recounted his money and then smiled widely at him. She walked around the counter and took his hand, guiding him further back into the place, drawing him behind a long beaded curtain and down a dark hallway. She led him into a small room and tugged at his clothes. "Off. Girls come soon."

Die arched an eyebrow, but quickly moved to obey, stripping his clothing off without inhibition. After all, he had nothing to hide. He was proud of his body and wasn't afraid to show it off. 'Girls... plural! Now this is gonna be good!'

The red-head tossed his clothing onto a nearby chair and then stood there, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited. If it were normal circumstance, he'd have been prepping himself, making sure he was hard before the girls arrived. But if he was paying that damn much money, they could do that work too.

Two women appeared in the doorway and then headed toward him, both of them staring at him like he were some hunk of meat and they were starving lionesses.

He smiled at them and dropped his arms to his sides.

Two sets of hands descended on him, both of the girls tugging him toward a large X-shaped rack in the center of the room. The first one bound his ankles to it, while the second cuffed his wrists far over his head.

Both girls lightly caressed his skin, their fingers finding sensitive spots he'd forgotten he even had. It wasn't long before he was writhing under their touch, begging for more, desperately wishing one of them would at least touch his now weeping cock.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kyo watched as Die slipped away from the rest of the group and out the gates of the venue. Curiosity compelled him to follow the other and his need for a good game induced him to not alert the other to his presence.

Twice he almost lost the other man in the fog, but found him quickly by following the other's footprints on the semi-wet pavement. Each time Die would stop to examine a sign, Kyo would duck behind something and peer out at the red-head, waiting until he started moving again in order to follow.

When Die stopped at the small building, Kyo waited in the shadows, barely daring to breathe. He smirked when the door finally opened and Die disappeared inside. He slid through the door just as it was closing, stepping as carefully as possible in an attempt to make sure Die didn't hear him. He watched the other ascend the staircase and he waited until Die had stepped onto the landing of the second floor before making the trip up himself.

At the top of the stairs, he loitered, waiting for Die to find the door he was going into and then making note of it as he sat on the top step, pulling out his cigarettes and lighter. The lighter flared to life between his fingers and he placed the white stick between his lips, drawing in air as he held the flame to the tip. The end began to glow red and he flipped the lighter closed as he exhaled and then drew in a deep lungful of the sweet tobacco-filled smoke. He'd been cutting back, almost to the point he'd quit, so this particular occasion was rare and much loved.

He smoked the cigarette down to the filter and then stubbed it out on the top stair before shoving the remains back into the pack and standing up. He stuffed the cigarette pack back into his pocket as he trailed down the hallway toward the door into which Die had disappeared. His eyes glittered as he read the sign on the door.

Kyo looked around the small office, noting how immaculately clean it appeared to be as he stepped up to the desk and waited for someone to help him.

A tall blonde woman came out of the back and smiled at him. "Welcome. How can I help you?"

Kyo smiled warmly, thinking that for once his hidden knowledge of German was going to help him out. "Actually, you can. I was wondering what this place was for." At the odd look the woman gave him, he delved onward. "My friend just came in here and, well, it's his birthday. I wanted to give him something special." Sure, it was a lie, but the woman couldn't possibly know that. He kept the smile firmly plastered on his face.

"Ah, I see. Well, we help gentlemen, such as yourself, to... relax in a variety of ways."

Just the way she said 'relax' gave Kyo images he'd rather not have seen in his mind. He nodded. "So you provide sexual services to horny guys."

She cleared her throat. "If that's how you'd prefer to see it, yes."

"And what did he pay for?"

"Two girls." The answer was automatic and her tone was flat, disinterested.

Kyo snorted. "He could have a million at once and he comes here to pay for it instead. Priceless." He leaned his hip against the desk and leaned a little over the counter toward the woman. He crooked one tattooed finger at her and she leaned in slightly. "I suspect he's here for something else and he just didn't know how to say it. You see... he's kind of... not open about his true needs."

"Ohhhh, so you think he wants a man instead?" She drew away just enough to look Kyo in the eye.

"Not necessarily a real man. What do you have that the girls could use on him?"

"We have a wide variety of things, but the girls on shift tonight don't work with toys. I apologize, sir." She actually managed to sound remorseful.

Kyo smirked. "Then how much would you charge me to let me in there after you blindfold him? You can, of course, watch to make sure I do nothing wrong."

The glimmer in the woman's eyes told Kyo all he needed to know. She'd let him do whatever he wanted if only he paid enough for it. He pulled out two hundred-dollar bills, remnants from his visit to the US only a month or so ago, and placed them on the counter. "I can only assume this will give me access to your assortment of toys to pick one out and then permission to be in the room with him blindfolded. Won't it?"

The woman snatched the bills from the counter and then turned, gesturing for him to follow. She paused by a door and knocked three times, very lightly. A petit brunette opened the door and peered out questioningly. "Blindfold the red-head and then leave the room... both of you." She turned away and led Kyo further back into the darkness until they entered a small sectioned-off portion of the establishment. She flicked on a light and rows and rows of toys appeared to Kyo's range of sight.

Kyo smirked as he looked over the assortment. "I can choose one and go back to his room myself. Thank you."

The blonde nodded and then turned away, leaving Kyo to pick through the wide array of exciting devices. He idly traced over a wide range of dildos with suction-cup bases, a few with handles on them, whips, paddles, floggers, chains, cuffs, nipple clamps, prostate massagers, fake pussies, and then... _perfection_. It shone in the light, as if it were sending Kyo a sign directly from the Gods. "Use me on him!" it screamed with all its mighty power.

And Kyo bowed before it, worshipping it in all its glory. "I will do as you bid." He slid his hands along the dildo-adorned machine, caressing each fine implement of pleasure. A feral grin spread across his lips as he grasped the handle and tugged the wheeled-machine out of the corner. It rolled easily along behind him as he departed the room and headed back down the hallway. He paused at the door and knocked three times. When no one responded, he slipped inside, carefully closing the door behind himself.

The sight before him was one to behold. Die's sweat-slicked skin glistened in the low light of the room. His breathing was heavy and his cock stood out from his body, hard and weeping. Kyo took his time, his eyes roaming over the perfect flesh before him. He positioned the machine behind Die and then walked around in front of him, removing his own shirt and tossing it aside.

Kyo leaned in close to Die, his breath ghosting over the other's skin as he licked lightly along his neck.

Die leaned his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Kyo's touch. "Mm... about damn time."

Kyo smirked, not saying a word as he trailed his fingers over the curve of Die's shoulder and then down the muscled expanse of the red-head's arm. He brought his free hand up, resting it lightly over one straining nipple, waiting a few moments and then pinching it hard enough to elicit a strangled cry from the other.

Kyo marveled at how sensitive the guitarist was. He'd always imagined the other to be an exquisite lover, but having him hyper-sensitive and under his own touch was proving to be the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. The temptation to reveal to Die just who he was, was extremely tempting, but he didn't want to push it. In fact, it'd almost be better if it were his little secret to carry around for the rest of eternity. He stifled a slightly irritated sound as he leaned in and sucked hard on one of Die's erect nipples before kneeling before him and taking Die's sex into his mouth, sucking greedily at the turgid flesh.

Die pushed his hips forward, moaning lewdly as he began to fuck the hot mouth wrapped around his length. Vaguely, he wondered where the second girl was, but figured it wasn't of any concern if he was getting sucked off. He quickly dismissed the thought as he shoved his cock almost violently into the willing mouth before him.

Kyo allowed Die to fuck his mouth, not even minding that with the force Die was using, he'd probably sound hoarse for days. They'd finished their last gig here. It didn't really matter if he could sing again for at least a week. He slid his tongue around Die's intruding cock, tasting the salty flesh and enjoying the fact that he'd never forget what Die tasted like. Part of him wanted to keep sucking Die off, to let him cum in his mouth. But another part of him knew he'd come with a purpose and that the intricate machine behind Die wouldn't be ignored for long.

Kyo pulled away, licking across the head of Die's cock as the taller man whimpered at the loss of contact. He sucked in a breath and almost spoke, only catching himself at the last possible second. He'd only make his presence known after giving Die everything he'd ever dreamed of - and even then it'd only be a hint for Die to go off of, nothing more.

He gave Die's cock one last good lick and then smoothly stood up, walking around behind Die and glancing around the small room for lubricant. Finding none, he shrugged and worked up a good amount of saliva, spitting it out onto the smallest of the five dildos and massaging it around with his fist. He'd fuck Die nice and proper with this baby.

The blonde pulled the chain on the side and the machine roared to life, startling Die into yanking at his cuffs. Kyo reached out and stroked the firm flesh of the guitarist's ass cheeks, attempting to soothe him without words.

The slim dildo began to slowly pump back and forth and Kyo smirked down at it as he pulled Die's hips back a little, holding him there with one arm as he scooted the machine forward until the dildo nudged Die's entrance with each forward thrust it made. He could feel the red-head stiffen, but then relax, moaning softly as he pushed back toward the machine.

Kyo smiled as he ran his free hand over Die's bare back. _I knew it...._ He felt vindicated in the fact that the other man was so obviously displaying what Kyo had known all along. He nudged the machine closer with his foot and it abruptly penetrated Die, ripping a surprised scream from his throat. Kyo's eyes darkened as he watched the small plastic cock penetrate Die over and over as he pushed the machine closer and closer. It wasn't the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, but it was certainly doing it for him; his cock strained hard against the fabric of his jeans and he bit back a moan as Die began thrusting himself back at the machine.

"Fuck!" The guitarist panted as he fucked what was obviously a dildo attached to something with everything he had. It felt so good to be getting what he'd always wanted. He didn't care that his secret was exposed. It only mattered that he was letting go and taking all that he was given.

Kyo continued rubbing small circles on Die's back, loving the feel of the guitarist's muscles shifting as he met each thrust of the dildo. He leaned in and licked a trail up the red-head's spine, leaving a glistening trail in his wake. He pulled back and lifted his hand from Die's back, pushing the machine back and flipping to the third dildo - a bright pink one with prominent veins, significantly larger than the last one, but not enough to tear the guitarist apart. He scooted the machine forward and watched as it penetrated Die for the first time.

The red-head arched and screamed, his muscles reflexively clenching as the new dildo penetrated him. He could tell this one was dry and it hurt a bit, but not nearly enough to overshadow his arousal. He pushed back on it as it began to pump into him.

Kyo carefully turned off the other dildos, flipping each switch and lowering them so that they were no longer in the way. One arm of the machine continued to piston, shoving the new dildo in and out of Die's ass. He watched as it disappeared and then re-appeared each time. Unable to help himself, he leaned down, swiping his tongue along the beginning of Die's crack before spitting on the dildo, watching as it properly lubed Die. He flicked his tongue along the inside of his mouth, generating more saliva and allowing it to drip down onto Die as he flipped another switch, forcing the machine into its highest gear, watching as it fucked Die good and hard.

Die's body writhed beneath the assault, his fingers curling into fists over his head as moans poured from his lips. He'd never felt so good in his entire life. His cock throbbed with the raw desire that slid like liquid fire through his veins. Nothing had ever been this intense before, not even the first time he'd fucked someone. His breath panted out harshly in the air.

Kyo readjusted the angle of the machine, his fingers playing with the various knobs and switches until Die stiffened and moaned louder than any other time. He knew he'd found what he was looking for and he let his fingers slip away from the device as he pulled away and came back around Die. He dropped to his knees once more and took Die in his mouth, sucking greedily on the hardened flesh. He rested one tattooed hand on Die's thigh, rubbing the other hard over his own clothed cock.

Die groaned at the double assault, unable to decide which way to push himself. He thrust aimlessly, moaning incoherently as sweet heat enveloped his cock and the fake cock invaded his ass. The device struck his prostate dead on each time and he could feel his orgasm rushing up over him. He tried his best to keep it at bay, but he couldn't, his breath hitching and his body shaking. He cried out, spilling himself into the warm heat that surrounded his length.

Kyo swallowed all that Die gave him, knowing full well it'd be the only time he'd ever get to taste the other man. He squeezed harshly at his own aching length as he let Die's length slip from his mouth and reached around him, flipping the machine off just as it withdrew from Die's entrance.

He bit his lip, deliberating if it'd be best to simply get up and walk out or to give Die his hint. His fingers seemed to overweigh his mind and he slid zipper down, reaching inside his pants to yank his boxers out of the way and free his cock. He stared down at himself. He was harder than he could remember ever being, his cock actually twitching with arousal that he couldn't control.

Kyo looked back up at Die, his eyes roaming over the exposed flesh of the man he so desired as his hand fisted around his own length. He set up a quick pace, determined to cum as fast as possible. He lifted one hand up, settling it on Die's abdomen as he jerked his length. His fingers curled, his short nails biting into Die's flesh as his breath came in short panting gasps. His hips snapped forward and he cried out, his body twitching as he released across the floor at Die's feet.

He waited for the aftershocks of his orgasm to fade away and then slowly rose to his feet, a bit unsteady as his head swam. He rested his forehead against Die's shoulder as he closed his eyes. His fingers busied themselves, quickly pushing himself back into his pants and zipping back up.

He swallowed hard and then reached up, pulling Die's head down just enough to catch his lips in a brutal kiss. His mouth smashed into the other man's, his tongue swiping over the plump flesh and delving in the instant Die opened his mouth for him. His tongue lightly caressed Die's, the kiss growing softer and more passionate until he pulled away, his eyes roaming over the guitarist as he stepped back.

Kyo bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to get his emotions under control. When he looked up again, his eyes were dull, almost lifeless. Part of him couldn't believe what he'd just done to Die. The other part ached with the knowledge that the guitarist would never know the truth behind it all. In the end, it was that part that won out, causing him to step close to the other man, resting his hand on Die's sweat-slicked shoulder as he pressed his lips to Die's ear. "Now you know... now you know the truth."

He pulled away, rushing to leave the room as quickly as possible. He raced down the hallway and glanced at the receptionist on his way out, only nodding at her as he slipped out the door.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Die's eyes snapped open behind the blindfold at the sound of a far-too-familiar voice. His breath stuck in his throat for a moment and his cheeks flushed. _Kyo...._ The instant he heard the door slam shut, he began struggling against the bonds. His attempts to get away were wholly unsuccessful. He whimpered and then began screaming for help.

It took only a few seconds before the two women who'd been with him earlier came rushing in, quickly unhooking his bonds and letting him free. Die yanked away from them, ripping off the blindfold and rushing for his clothing. He struggled to get it all on, finally succeeding and shoving his feet in his shoes before bowing slightly to both girls and rushing from the establishment.

He burst out the front door of the building and scanned the area. No one was within sight and he cursed under his breath. He wasn't imagining things. He knew that voice... he'd know it anywhere. It'd been Kyo who had seen right through him, known his every desire and fulfilled them. He took off down the street, almost running by the time he turned the corner, following the path he'd taken to get there in the first place.

His eyes scanned every darkened corner, each alleyway as he passed. He couldn't lose Kyo. He had to know, to know for sure that it was him. No matter what it revealed about himself, he knew he had to. A lighter flickered up ahead and he slowed down, recognizing the outline of his band mate just beyond the circle of light created by a streetlamp. He bit his lip and drew in a calming breath as he approached.

Kyo looked up as Die came to a stop in front of him. He met Die's eyes, his own flat and emotionless as he took a drag of his cigarette. He held Die's gaze steadily, unwavering.

Inside Kyo was breaking, his dreams falling apart and he knew he'd done it himself. He'd let go, had his way, and now it'd all be over. Die would walk away from everything - maybe even the band. Best case scenario - Die would be pissed, beat the shit out of him, and then ignore him for the rest of eternity. Worst case - he'd do all of that and then press charges and walk away from the band.

But outside, he only displayed the persona he'd developed for stage - cold, hard, emotionless until it was absolutely necessary to show the world his soul. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and exhaled. "What?" His voice was far more hoarse than he'd expected.

Die watched Kyo carefully and then sighed softly as he pushed the other against the wall behind him, trapping him with his arms. He reached up and pulled the cigarette from Kyo's hand, tossing it aside. "Smoking's bad for you..." he leaned close to his ear and lightly trailed his tongue over the many piercings, "then again, so is letting me fuck your mouth like that."

Kyo shivered, unable to prevent his body from reacting to Die's closeness. His mask shattered and fell away, leaving him vulnerable and breathless. "Die...."

"I know it was you. I couldn't mistake your voice for anyone else's." He paused, licking his lips. "Especially when it's the voice I dream of so often... only I always imagined you'd be fucking me, not some machine."

Kyo reached out, fisting his hands in Die's shirt and pulling him closer until their bodies met. His confidence reappeared, coming back full-force, and he smirked as he turned his head and licked at Die's cheek. "All you ever had to do was ask and I'd have pounded you so hard with my cock that you wouldn't walk straight for a week."

Die smirked. "Just wait until we get back to Japan, alright?"

Kyo grinned as he released the other and looked him in the eyes. "Deal."

The guitarist backed up and then stuck his hands in his pockets and gestured with his head toward the venue. "We'd better get back. The others have probably noticed we're gone by now."

Kyo nodded and fell into step beside Die as he began walking away. As tempted as he was to break the silence between them, he left it at that, knowing that later they'd have all the time in the world to figure things out between them. For the first time in years, he actually allowed himself to smile a genuine smile. All was right in Kyo-land today.

 **The End**  
Cheesy ending, I know... hush.  



End file.
